The Great Princess Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase
(Inside the Great Hall, Cruella is continuing down her list of tyrannical laws.) *Cruella: Item 96...(snickers) A heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and sponges...such as...(A fearful Widow Tweed hugs a terrified Geppetto) ...the elderly,...(A fairy with a cast and crutch, named Merriwether, is horrified) ...the infirm, and especially (snickers) little children. (Cruella leans upside down over the railing to sneer at Melody from before. They look at the woman defiantly before Ariel and Eric whisk her away.) (Merriwether approaches her angrily.) *Merriwether: That is ridiculous! You're insane! *Cruella: Perhaps I haven't made myself clear. (Cruella takes the crutch from Merriwether, who falls to the floor.) *Cruella: (triumphantly) I have the power! (She breaks the crutch in half to accent this.) *Robot Emperor of China: Of course you do. *Cruella: (jumps on the banister) I am supreme! *Robot Emperor of China: Only you. *Cruella: This is MY kingdom! (Cruella laughs evilly as the crowd cowers under her shadow.) (In the backroom however, Jasmine has found Esmeralda, the Queen of Hearts, and Ivy.) (Cruella stops laughing and clears her throat, and sits on the banister to address the Robot Emperor of China.) *Cruella: (modestly) That is, of course, with your Highness' permission. (There is no answer right away, and Cruella gives it a light slap, making it spring back to life.) *Robot Emperor of China: Most assuredly... (However, its expression and voice suddenly change...) ...you insidious fiend! *Cruella: (shocked) What? (Cut to the crowd. They look surprised and suspicious.) *Robot Emperor of China: (from o.c.) You're not... (Cut to her.) *Robot Emperor of China: ...my Royal Consort! *Cruella: (catches on, covers the Robot Emperor of China's mouth and addresses the crowd) What a sense of humor. *Robot Emperor of China: (ducks down to free itself) You're a cheap fraud and impostor! *Cruella: (yells to the back) Esmeralda! (As Cruella smiles nervously at the crowd, we see that behind the curtain, it is now Jasmine at the controls. Zephyr (wearing his beret) and Esmeralda embrace as Mulan holds a rope around the Queen of Hearts and Poison Ivy, who are now gagged. The Emperor has his rope around Harley, who is also gagged and gives it a tight tug.) *Jasmine: A corrupt, vicious, demented, lowlife scoundrel. There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct. (Jasmine jerks at the controls, causing the robot's head to fly up and spin, biting Cruella's nose. She forces the head back down, but both arms spring out, hitting her in the stomach. Cruella moves in front of the robot, hiding it from the crowd's eyes, but they aren't buying her scheme anymore. The Robot Emperor of China pushes past Cruella.) *Robot Emperor of China: No depravity you wouldn't commit. (Cruella tries to force her weight on the robot, but it springs upward, bringing her up with it, then letting her fall.) (Ash jerks even harder on the controls.) *Jasmine: You, Miss De Vil,... (Outside, the robot is falling apart.) *Robot Emperor of China: ...are none other than a foul stenchus rodentus, (rising pitch) commonly known as a... (Cruella's temper flares as she seizes the robot by the neck, knowing what is next.) *Cruella: (desperately) DON'T SAY IT! (Jasmine bursts from behind the curtain and points at her nemesis.) *Jasmine: DEVIL WITCH! *Cruella: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Jasmine: Arrest that fiend! (Jasmine, Mulan, Esmeralda, and the Emperor tackle Cruella as several other humans rush forward to help. Other humans are fighting of the rest of the Villainesses. (Zephyr(not wearing his beret) watches from behind the curtain, not noticing that Harley has managed to free herself from her gag and ropes.) (Outside, Steele is still running from Nala. He darts through bushes and flower beds and scrambles up a wall, where Nala can only leap up halfway and growl at him. Steele snickers and lifts his chin at her. He turns, lifting his tail, and making a show of leaping down the other side.) (Seconds later, he gives another terrified howl as several more big cats can be heard roaring and growling. Steele's fur and teeth fly as the camera pans over to reveal he jumped right into the Royal Guard Cat's Kennel. Then Steele is defeated, not knowing that he has spit up poor Sarah.) (Back inside, Cruella throws her attackers away and sheds her robe.) (Harley has changed out of her Amazon guard uniform and into her suit. Harley whistles at Cruella from a high balcony, holding Zephyr.) *Harley: The boy! The boy! (Esmeralda turns, horrified as Cruella jumps from person to person, and grabs a robe to swing herself to the balcony. Jasmine, Mulan, and Esmeralda rush forward, only to freeze as Cruella holds Zephyr threateningly over the edge.) *Cruella: Stay where you are or the boy dies! (She disappears behind the curtain, taking Zephyr with her.) *Jasmine: Hurry, Mulan! (Jasmine leads Mulan and Esmeralda outside, then spots Cruella's dirigible.) *Jasmine: There she goes! (Jasmine climbs up a flag pole and shouts down.) *Jasmine: Mulan! Esmeralda! Gather up those balloons. (Over a dozen balloons are tied to the palace gate. As Mulan and Esmeralda move to take them, Then Jasmine begins to lower the Union Jack!) (A storm is approaching as Harley, wearing her jester cap and suit, pedals the dirigible and Cruella steers. Zephyr is bravely standing up to the villainess.) *Zephyr: You won't get away with this! Jasmine's smarter than you! She's going to put you in jail. (tugs on Cruella's coat to accent his next few insults) She's not afraid of a big, old, ugly, witch like you. (Cruella, being much stronger, easily takes her coat back.) *Cruella: Would you kindly sit down and...(shouts) SHUT UP?! (Cruella's yell sends Zephyr flying back, knocking him over a stool and into the wall. Cruella turns and sees the British flag flying in front of her, blocking her path. Harley cowers as it moves higher.) (Jasmine has taken the flag, the balloons, and a sliding match box for her, Mulan and Esmeralda to fly in. Zephyr looks excitedly that he has seen his mother and friends. Cruella sneers and turns the dirigible as Harley begins to pedal faster.) *Jasmine: Let her go, dearies! (Mulan and Esmeralda release air from an open balloon, closing the distance between them and Cruella easily. Cruella leads them around roofs and chimneys, up and around a statue of Lady Nelson, and straight ahead towards the Tower Bridge.) (Harley pedals as fast as she can as Cruella steers the dirigible just below the bridge.) (Mulan braces herself for a crash, but at the last moment, they move downward, just missing it.) (Up ahead, Harley stops pedaling, out of breath and exhausted. Cruella glares at her assistant as the clown hops inside and gestures towards Zephyr.) *Harley: (squeakily) We have to - lighten the load. *Cruella: (laughingly) Oh, you want to lighten the load! Excellent idea! (Harley snickers at Zephyr, but Cruella seizes her by the bell on her hat and tosses her over instead.) *Harley: (desperately) No! Not me! I can't fly! I can't fly! (Harley falls into the Thames River as Cruella hops on the propeller and moves forward, but Harley is defeated. However, Jasmine and the others have finally caught up, and the princess is preparing to jump.) *Jasmine: Steady! (Jasmine catches the tail of the aircraft, swinging forward. Cruella ducks as Jasmine's feet just miss her. The two adversaries glare at each other, until a terrified scream comes from Zephyr. With Cruella at the pedal, there is no one to steer, and they are heading directly for Big Ben!) *Zephyr: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Cruella: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! (And CRASH!! On the woman-made hot air balloon, all Mulan and Esmeralda can do is stare at the empty dirigible hanging from the hole, and pray that their friends are all right.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Parts